Murim Alliance
The Murim Alliance (무림맹 (武林盟); "Murim-maeng") was a coalition of all the righteous factions (and most neutral factions) of the murim. It was formerly lead by the Murim High Lord (무림맹주 (武林盟主), Murim-maengju), Gwak Yeom, the Jangbaek Sage, before his death at the hands of Hyeol Bi.Chapter 119 History , Second War with the Asura Blood Sect Many decades before the story, there was a great war in the old murim between a Demonic Cult from the north and the murim's gosu from the Middle Kingdom. The Murim Alliance of righteous factions formed a grand coalition with the chaotic factions and eventually defeated the Demonic Cult in what seemed like a Pyrrhic victory. As such, the Murim Alliance of that time was left in tatters and many survivors of the war abandoned the alliance for various reasons.Chapter 42 Later, a number of smaller periphery factions that hadn't participated in the war (in order to protect their own future interests) formed a new alliance of righteous factions, which became the Murim Alliance that exists currently. In order to expand rapidly, this new alliance admitted a large number of factions (even neutral factions) and eventually the murim seemed to regain stability under the new order. However, only 20 years after the war, the Heavenly Destroyer and his Heavenly Destruction Sect ventured from their base in the south and conquered the majority of the murim in three short years. However, due to internal turmoil, the Heavenly Destruction Sect fell apart leaving the Murim Alliance to return to normal. Despite the fear and subjugation the countless factions of the murim underwent during the Heavenly Destroyer's reign, the upper echelons of the Murim Alliance made connections with the powerful remnants of the Heavenly Destruction Sect, using them as a tool to eradicate sects and factions that they deemed a threat.Chapter 116Chapter 117 After the death of Mak Sapyeong at the hands of the Heavenly Destroyer's final disciple Gang Ryong, the Murim Alliance decided that the remnants of the Heavenly Destruction Sect had outlived their usefulness and plotted their demise, forming an alliance with the Baekma Valley. Soon after, Hwan Sa paid the Murim Alliance a visit and discovered their traitorous plans. As a result, the forces of the Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect decimated the core factions of the Murim Alliance and their leaders, including the Murim High Lord himself. With the Murim Alliance in tatters, the remnants gathered under the banner of Doh Gyeom.Chapter 137 Known Allied Factions *'Baekma Valley '(briefly) (lead by Jin Garyeong) *'Dancheon Blade Clan' (led by Mo Eungjin) *'Eight Imperial Sword School' (led by Jo Bonggi) *'Flying Phoenix Spear Sect, Dongjeong' (led by Mo Yung) *'Hewang Sect' (led by Go Gwangrim) *'Ne Clan' (led by Ne Zarim) *'Pungjin Sect' (lead by Doh Gyeom) *'Sima Clan, Hubei' (led by Sima Heum) *'Sword Demon School' (led by Uhm Yeo) *'Swordmaster's Hall, Hebei' (led by Bang Yubok) *'Thunder Hall' (led by Ne Zarim) Alternate Translations *Martial Arts Union (LINE) Notes & Trivia *Due to the actions of over half of the neutral factions of the alliance during the Heavenly Destruction Sect's conquering of the murim, the Murim Alliance harboured a bitter resentment towards neutral factions in general. *The elimination of the Golden King Sect, the Black Rogues of the Thirteen Skies, the Asura Palace of the Desert, the Dancheon Blood Assassins, the Shinmu Clan, the Heaven Earth Association and the assassination of Im Daechang (one of the 10 Great Gosu of the Murim) were all carried out by the remnants of the Heavenly Destruction Sect upon request from the Murim High Lord. References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Gosu (The Master)